Jealousy
by Cadorette
Summary: Vilkas has always been jealous of his brother, Farkas. When he shows interest in the Dragonborn, Vilkas's envy spikes higher than usual. Rated T just to be safe.


**Summary: Vilkas has been jealous of Farkas ever since he was a baby. He's stronger, faster, and, although they're identical, much handsomer. Vilkas's envy has sparked since his brother has shown interest in the new Dragonborn.**

**A/N: Just a little story I thought of during my science class. I own nothing of the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda Softworks or any the characters except my Dragonborn charrie; Aamira. **

* * *

><p>No matter how hard Vilkas tried, Farkas was always better than him.<p>

Sure, he was the smartest twin. He spent most of his spare time reading old books in his quarters in Jorrvaskr or learning tales of the past Companions from their Harbinger, Kodlak. Vilkas was entertained by the ancient Nord arts and the variety of culture featured in Skyrim. Of course, he liked fighting, too. He could swing a sword faster than an assassin and could bring down a whole team of bandits in a single match. But was he the best? _No._

Farkas, on the other hand, was known as the "stronger one". He had the perfect build for a warrior; tall, lean, muscular figure and powerful arms and legs. He was definitely Kodlak's favorite, or that's what Vilkas assumed anyways. The two were always talking and chatting about politics and gossip, walking around Whiterun as if they'd been friends their whole lives. Farkas could, as well, easily score a lady's heart without having to do as much as lift a mere finger. They were always stalking and following behind him and, when he'd turn around, they'd just giggle and scamper away like annoying little Skeevers. Vilkas accepted his thoughts one afternoon after the Circle had gone hunting near Solitude. He was jealous; purely and utterly jealous. And, no matter how hard he tried to silence his feelings, they just kept returning to haunt him.

It was early morning and Vilkas had just awoken from a dreadfully restless night of sleep. There was nothing he hated more than nightmares, and Vilkas had experienced hundreds of them in a small span of about only six hours. At least he wasn't afraid of spiders. _Yeah_, he'd thought, _at least I'm not frightened of bugs._

Walking out of Jorrvaskr, Vilkas spotted his brother within a minute's time. Farkas was standing near the dying Gildergreen tree with his back turned toward him. He was about to call to him, ask him if he wanted to help him clear out a bandit camp close-by, when he realized his brother wasn't alone. Standing in front of Farkas was a young, _beautiful_ woman that had to be just a year or so younger than them. She had long, light brown hair that had been braided in some areas and bright, icy blue eyes. She was donned in new, expensive-looking Studded Armor and carried a hunting bow and a Scimitar all strewn together along her back. Farkas normally wouldn't tolerate with his fans, but Vilkas would be damned if he actually saw _interest_ in his gaze. Angered, he turned away from them and stormed back into Jorrvaskr. Aela and Ria sat together talking quietly, and they both looked up as he entered.

"Are you alright, Vilkas?" Aela sneered wickedly, leaning back in her chair, "You don't look too good."

Glancing in one of the mirrors along the walls, Vilkas realized how white his skin had turned. Feeling sick, he dismissed them with a curt nod and escaped their questioning glances quickly, wanting to sleep some more before the day ended. He ran into Kodlak as soon as he'd rushed downstairs.

"Vilkas," Kodlak declared, his eyes searching his expression. He looked truly concerned, but Vilkas knew he only acted like that because he knew how much the twin hated when people ignored him, "Have a seat. We have many things to discuss."

Not wanting to argue with his Harbinger, Vilkas sighed under his breath and sat heavily onto the chair beside Kodlak. For a while, they spoke to each other like Farkas would if he were the one sitting beside Kodlak. The old man went from talking about fighting techniques to blacksmithing, Khajiits to Orcs. He even mentioned a surprise party they were holding for Ria's upcoming birthday. Finally, their conversation led to the _blood_, the never ending call for blood Vilkas had earned once he'd been accepted into the Circle. It was all too perfect for Vilkas, so when the door opened and he saw _her_, his temper began to boil and his face must have been redder than a tomato.

It was the girl Farkas had been talking to, and, speak of the demons; he was the one leading her towards them. Kodlak sat up a bit straighter but Vilkas slouched, avoiding eye contact with the little wench.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir. My name is Aamira, and I would like to join the Companions." She said, her voice crisp and clear. Kodlak cocked a grin and glanced from her to Farkas.

"Would you now?" Kodlak murmured, smiling now kindly, "Here, let me have a look at you."

When his leader commented on her strength, Vilkas felt as if he were _really_ going to puke. But… why_ did_ he hate her? He'd never even said a word to her, nor had he ever heard of her. He began to understand a few months later, after she'd undergone numerous tasks for each Companion and had succeeded in all of them. Vilkas didn't hate her, he _wanted_ her. He wanted her to be his; her laughter, her cheerful smile, the way she'd swag her hips playfully around Farkas, he wanted it all. But, he knew he couldn't have her. She wasn't his to play. Aamira had already been called by Farkas, and Farkas would have never said something as silly as that if he hadn't meant it.

"Vilkas?" Farkas whispered groggily one night, "Are you awake?"

He was now. Vilkas groaned and rolled onto his side and growled, "What?"

"I-I think I'm going to ask Aamira to marry me," Farkas stuttered, his voice low and gravely, "But I want your opinion."

Vilkas didn't reply. Five minutes passed and Farkas just sighed and fell back asleep, but Vilkas didn't. He stayed awake that whole night, wanting so badly to drive his sword into his brother's stomach and scream at him. But, what good would that do? Farkas was in love, and so was Aamira. Vilkas couldn't break something like that even if he wished to.

The day of the wedding, Vilkas was hauled all the way to Riften and seated inside the Temple of Mara. He sat beside Aela, who taunted him because he hadn't taken the time to dress properly for the occasion. Disregarding her, the crowded rows of eager people quieted as Aamira appeared in the doorway. She wore a crème colored tunic that fit the shape and color of her skin perfectly. She stood before Farkas, and they were wed faster than it'd taken them to travel from one side of Riften to the other.

All the Companions returned to Jorrvaskr, while Farkas and Aamira spent their first nights together in the house they'd purchased in Whiterun. No one heard a peep from them for nearly a week until they were pretty much forced to get back to work. Vilkas watched as the two would stare at each other for literally _hours _while they had nothing to do. It was hard to witness, but he'd already started to grow used to them.

It was probably about five months since Farkas and Aamira had been married that Vilkas was out drinking with the Companions. He and Aela happened to say the wrong things to each other, which ended with her tossing tankards and plates at him and Vilkas practically fleeing for his life. Without anywhere safe to stay for the night, he decided he'd see if Aamira and Farkas were still awake. Maybe they'd let him stay in Breezehome.

Stumbling to the cottage, Vilkas knocked on the door loudly; a bit too crudely for it being in the early hours of the morning. Aamira welcomed him inside, though, and he stepped in to see Farkas standing a few paces back, protective and defensive. When he realized it was just his brother, he smiled and patted Vilkas on the back.

"We'd be glad to let you stay, Vilkas," Farkas said, and added in a barely inaudible whisper, "Wouldn't want Aela dragging on your tail, now would we?"

They showed him the spare room and retired into their own master suite. Vilkas, feeling awkward, slipped under the bed sheets and decided sleep and time would sober him quicker than anything else. All was silent except for quiet voices from the other room. Freezing, Vilkas tried to listen the best he could.

"I love you." Aamira murmured, her voice soft and sweet.

"I love you more." Farkas replied, his own voice muffled by her skin.

Feeling a knot tie in his heart, Vilkas squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to rest. He couldn't help that Farkas had more than him, and always would…

He'd just have to be lonely and_ jealous_ for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it, review it :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
